Dreadnought
"Okay. We cannot kill you. But we can hurt you, over and over. We can trap you. Can you live forever? How would you like to spend eternity inside a prison built just for you..?" | }} Dreadnought was an armoured mercenary who is currently masquerading as a solo hero called Gadgeteer. He is a skilled tactician and engineer who often seems emotionally detached, and is often unnecessarily brutal. History Vikor Borislav was born in Stalingrad, Russia. His early years were spent serving the USSR, both in a traditional military capacity and as a weapons developer. During the second Cold War he was part of a team of engineers that designed a number of weapons specifically meant to combat the USA's growing population of superbeings. One project in particular was the development of an armoured battle suit, deemed 'Project Dreadnought'. After the collapse of the Soviet Union he felt betrayed and abandoned, and, stealing the prototype armoured battle suit, fled his home to wander the world in search of new purpose. At the age of 30, he had fallen into petty crime in order to sustain himself and pay for new tools and materials. To Save the World! Viktor had set up a hideout in Rio de Janerio, having just completed work on version 4.0, when an army of Sharkmen attacked the city. As the League of Salvation were failing to contain the threat, Viktor decided to take matters into his own hands and, as Dreadnought, went out to meet the invaders. Relationships with other characters Viktor does not form close relationships with people as he is constantly on the move, relocating from city to city and even country to country as he undertakes new missions. He does not mind being asked to team up with others so long as they engage in the mission as professionally and sensibly as he. Light-hearted, reckless and carefree people irritate him, but he does his best not to let it interfere with his own performance. When working with other people he rarely accepts a leadership role as he prefers to follow orders, not give them. Since he has started operating as Gadgeteer Viktor has become more anxious to maintain at least some level of control, lest his true identity be exposed. Viktor tries to stay as emotionally detached from a mission as possible, as he understands how feelings of anger or vengeance can cloud a person's judgment. This is not to say he does not feel anger or frustration, only that he is particularly skilled at bottling them up. He can often be unecessarily brutal, possibly due to these repressed negative emotions. He does not believe in the concepts of 'heroes' and 'villains', having grown up in a society where many 'evil' acts were considered 'good' and vice versa. Because of this he has no moral code and will only refuse tasks based on the risks posed to himself. There is a spark of a curious mind within Viktor, and whilst on missions he will sometimes steal items of scientific curiousity to study later. The only activity he has been seen to truly enjoy is tinkering with and upgrading his armour. Abilities and skills Viktor possesses no powers, but more than makes up for it in two ways. The first is the considerable array of skills he has attained; he has had years of official military and engineering training, plus years more of self-taught experience in both fields plus robotics, electricals and computing. The second is the armoured battle suit he wears. Over the years he has developed many versions of the armour, assigning them a new number with each version. 'Dreadnought' battle suits .0 was the prototype model of the suit. This is the only version that was not fully designed or created by Viktor. 4.0 This armour augmented his strength and endurance, and was fitted with rocket soles that allowed for flight. Concussive energy bolts could be fired from shoulder-mounted launchers. The helmet visor contained a targeting, infrared and thermal imaging HUD as well as a basic scanning system. The armour also generated a continuous, skintight field of energy that nullified any and all super powered attempts to manipulate the armour - for example, via magnetism or technokinesis. 'Gadgeteer' battle suits .0 This is the first version of the suit and the one Viktor currently wears. It is very low-tech compared to his Dreadnought armour and cobbled together from a mishmash of mechanical parts. However, its helmet was modified from the 4.0 version of his Dreadnought armour. Category:SuperHero Category:Mercenaries Category:Kumata Nuva